


Your friend Jack Manifold

by jackstanifold



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Letters, idk man i really like jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackstanifold/pseuds/jackstanifold
Summary: a series of letters, from one tired soul to another.
Relationships: Jack Manifold & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Your friend Jack Manifold

**Author's Note:**

> look, i wrote this last night and decided it maybe doesn't suck too much so here.

Dear Tommy!

Holy shit, dude.

I can't believe you got me into the Dream SMP! This is so huge, thanks for talking to Dream about it.

I can't wait to see you again. It's been so long, nearly… what, a year?

God, I missed you.

Your friend, Jack Manifold

Hey, Tommy!

How's exile, man?

Sorry, that sounds mean, I'm joking.

You and Wilbur are missing out on so much.

Schlatt didn't actually fill the fountains with Kool-aid, but he did start taxing Niki. It's kinda unfair, but idk. I don't know much about government.

I just had a thought… should I make my own country?

I could call it Manifoldland…

It has a nice ring to it…

Your friend, Jack Manifold

Hey Toms.

I keep forgetting to send these.

Oh well, you're back now.

We should hang out, sometime. I know you and Tubbo are off working, and I've been working on Manifoldland, but…

I miss you dude.

I miss Wilbur too. He was a good guy, sorry to hear that he...

I'm sorry.

I probably won't send this one either.

Your friend, Jack Manifold

Tommy

What the fuck.

What the fuck.

You fucking killed me, man.

You

I'm missing an arm now.

It's gone.

It burnt off along with my fucking face.

Dude.

That hurt.

It hurt so so much.

Why did you do it?

I don't

I don't think we're friends anymore, but…

I forgive you.

-Jack 

Hello Tommy.

I'm going to kill you.

You're going to die with my hands around your throat, begging for mercy.

Or maybe I'll throw you in a lava pool, watching you slow roast like I did.

I'm going to kill you like you killed me.

You'll never read this.

I'm not writing this to be read.

I'm writing this for me.

A journal, sort of.

A letter to myself.

I'm going to kill you.

-Jack

Tommy.

How did that not work?

You followed Niki to the site. You stood where you were supposed to and then I launched the nuke.

Niki said you were suspicious because she was being kind.

Why?

She's always kind, at least to you.

You don't trust her anymore.

You don't trust anyone anymore.

You really can't make things easy for us.

God, I hate you.

-Jack

Tommy.

How dumb can you be?

You hired me.

YOU HIRED THE MAN WHO IS TRYING TO KILL YOU.

God, you're so stupid.

Fuck.

I'm not complaining. It makes it easier to kill you.

You're so loud.

I can hear you singing now.

'Hey, listen!'

I'm sick of listening.

It's my turn to talk.

-Jack

Tommy

You're in prison now. 

I'm taking your hotel.

You can't do shit to stop me.

-Jack

Dear Tommy.

I'm sorry.

I'm so goddamn sorry.

I'm going to leave this one on your grave, in lieu of flowers.

Tubbo's crying. 

I can hear it from here.

Ranboo cried too, and it made his face bleed.

Sam blames himself, Puffy blames herself, and Quackity hasn't spoken in two days.

It was Phil's birthday.

You died on your father's birthday.

I'm sorry for trying to kill you.

That sounds lame, but it's true.

You were my friend, once.

I'm a kid too, you know. 18 isn't old enough to fight wars, to die, but…

I guess 16 is worse.

You were so young…

Manifoldland is gone. I burnt it to the ground.

I couldn't stand to see it, see the place I sacrificed everything for.

I'm sorry Tommy.

Your friend, Jack Manifold.

**Author's Note:**

> ayup :(
> 
> follow me on tumblr @jackstanifold pls i want clout.


End file.
